Come Closer, Stay Away
by StrifeDaethWingedAngel
Summary: Axel just recently moved into the boarding school where Roxas and his brother Sora live. After only three months most of the school is warming up to him. However, the person he wants, Roxas, has been avoiding him since a truth or dare game.AxelRox, others
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. No heart or any other internal organs. Oh yeah, and the characters aren't mine either.

**Summary**: Axel just recently moved into the boarding school where Roxas and his brother Sora live. After only three months most of the school is warming up to him. However, the person he wants, Roxas, has been avoiding him since a truth or dare game. Can Axel get Roxas to stop running away? And what is Roxas hiding from everyone that causes him to get so defensive? Au, AkuRoku, SoRi, ZexDem, and more...

**A/N**: I've wanted to do this for a very long time. And finally, this decent and lovely plot dropped into my brain and said "use me, I'm a whore". Okay, so it didn't really do that, but my imagination works in funny ways. Anyway, I don't want this to drag on forever, so... Here goes the prologue and chapter 1! In one shot (this isn't a one-shot, though, so don't get any funny ideas)!

**Begin: **Stay Away, Come Closer

**Prologue **

_Double doors, here I come. You can't stop me! I'll do it!_ And he would've done it too, except that a hand pulled the red-head back towards the inside of the building. His father's hand. Regrettably he was being forced to start all over again at a brand new school. A brand new school in the strange new town with it's strange new (to him at least) people. He hated it with a passion. Always had, always would. It wasn't like they'd be here very long anyways. In another year his father would tell him to pack his things again and they would go on their way, moving to the next town. Stupid father's job with it's stupid requirements. He wasn't even really sure what his dad did, nor did he care. He felt like killing something. In a few moments, his dad would give him the "it's going to be okay" speech and he'd have to gag. He hated that speech (he hated a lot, huh?) for the sole fact that things were never 'okay'.

Everyone was staring at him, and he could understand why. His hair spike out in the back and was bright red. His eyes were just as bright, but green and his clothes... Well, they were odd. He had a black hoodie tank top with a white t-shirt underneath and black, baggy pants. He didn't wear any chains, but there was a necklace that he kept hidden underneath his clothing. The only thing he had left from his mother. Everyone whispered and he just grinned, that stupid nervous grin he got around people he wasn't really comfortable with. He hated that grin so much; everyone thought it was cute.

"Mr. Stevens, the principal is able to see you and your son now," the secretary informed them after hanging up the phone (which Axel assumed the principal had used to call in).

Both of them were ushered into the office and offered a seat. Axel quirked an eyebrow at the person sitting in front of him. He had freakishly long hair for a man. Hell, if he had boobs and a lack of muscle he would've looked like a woman. This was who his principal was? Wow, this school was absolutely pathetic. What kind of people did they hire? Axel didn't even bother listening to what the two adults were saying, just kept looking around the room and at the man behind the desk, trying to figure out whether he was like that because of a sex change or some other unknown genetic defect. A lot of the boys in the school looked sorta womanly. Hell, he couldn't talk all that much, the way he was built, but still. He was better than them, _cooler_ than them. He just wasn't them. That was the key to it. Don't be one of them and he was going to be the best person in the world. This deprived little town that hid itself away from the rest of the world. Then again, it had said 'boarding school' right on the front... Woah, wait. He'd missed something in the transition.

He looked at his dad with his "I just figured out what you're doing" look on his face. Before he could even open his mouth, a uniform was handed to him. How come he hadn't noticed anyone else wearing the same thing on his way down the hall? Next, his father was standing and he felt himself mechanically doing the same thing. First his mom had left and now his dad was just dropping him off? How dumb was this whole idea?

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you because... I knew you'd argue," his father said to him. "The thing is, I need you to do this. My work yanks you everywhere and I want you to finally be happy somewhere. I'll come back and visit on holidays. Until things are really settled with my job, I don't want to drag you anywhere else with me."

Axel couldn't do anything at this point in time, he was already stuck here and he'd agreed to it. He was ushered back out of the office and into the hallway, where his dad hugged him goodbye. It was a quick hug, and Axel didn't bother hugging him back. He wasn't in the mood now. This had just gotten even worse than he thought it could. The principal led him down the hall, explaining things as he went. Axel hardly heard a word the man said, only really paying attention to the fact that he was going to be sleeping in a foreign bed, with a foreign someone in the same room. Everyone was staring and whispering again, and now he knew why he hadn't noticed anyone else wearing a uniform... They _weren't_.

"Uh, sir... If a uniform is required, how come no one's wearing one?" He stared right back at one scrawny kid that dared to look too long. The boy panicked and looked away. Ha, he already had a hold over these people, not that it was making him feel any better about being here. They all looked like babies so far. The girls were pretty cute though, too bad he didn't swing that way.

"It's Friday. Students are permitted to wear whatever they like Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, whether they have classes or not." The man stayed at least two strides ahead of him, being much taller. It annoyed Axel to no end, who was trying desperately to keep up with the man. He had no personality whatsoever either. Made Axel sick. There went all his respect for the man that he ever might build up. Which was a bad thing because that meant he wouldn't care if he got suspended, or in trouble in any way. Yeah, he was definitely a model student. "I hope that you take care to behave yourself. If so, your stay will be enjoyable for everyone."

God, it was like the guy could read his mind or something. Creepy. His stay here was going to be _just_ great.

**Chapter 1**: Three Months Later...

1

Axel stormed down the hallway, a red mark, vibrant as if he had been permanently branded, plastered on his cheek. Never before had he been slapped, and he most certainly hadn't planned on his first time being from a guy. Now, that wasn't necessarily degrading for himself as much as it was for the boy slapping him, but that wasn't the point. The point here was that he had been slapped, and he'd been slapped hard. All he'd done was wrap an arm around the kid's waist and ask him to go to the dance with him on Friday night. Of course, he'd been immediately turned down, the boy mumbling something about, "The last time I accepted an offer from you I was nearly raped." Axel knew that the boy was referring to the time he asked him to join 'The Organization'. The head had a thing for Roxas, everyone knew it (though the guy wouldn't admit it), and was constantly touching him in the littlest ways. That wasn't really rape, but when you were Roxas... Even the smallest look he didn't like was rape.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, why don't you come to the dance with me this Friday?" Axel casually wrapped an arm around Roxas's small waist, smiling as they walked down the hallway, side by side. He received a warning glare from his target, but never caught it. That was his downfall right there and he would regret it in just a few moments. "I'll take you there, we'll dance a little, and then we could come back to my room and—"_

_That was when it happened. Axel suddenly lost his grip on the boy and felt a hand come in contact with his face. After that, Roxas had stormed off without even saying a word to him. No word as to what he shouldn't say (probably the comment about the room, though), nothing about whether or not he would go to the dance with him (though that was kind of assumed), and nothing hinting as to whether or not he would ever talk to him again. It was likely that the boy wouldn't, as he was known to frequently stop talking to friends and lose them all together. Just last week he'd stopped speaking to Hayner and now... Now Hayner was ignoring him. Though Roxas pretended not to care, he was constantly looking after the boy, Pence, and Olette whenever they walked down the hallway._

_Axel had hoped to change that part of Roxas. He wanted to make him smile for real and all of the time, but it didn't look like that was going to be happening. It didn't look like much was going to be happening between them. _

_**End Flashback**_

He wasn't going to be in a dancing mood now. Possibly not even by the time that Friday came around. Maybe Roxas would still go with him. Maybe not... During most of the Organization meetings Roxas would always sit across the room from him. In the hallways, whenever he shouted after the kid he always hurried up, so it was obvious that he heard Axel, but just ignored him all of the time. It was starting to really grate on his nerves. How many months had they been playing this game now? Two? Yeah, that sounded about right. Everything was fine when Axel had just acted like a friend, but ever since that stupid truth or dare game that they'd asked him whether or not he was gay... Well, Roxas had become a little distant. The kid's face during that game had been priceless. His bright blue eyes had gone wide at the answer, as if it had really mattered that he was gay, and from then on he (he being Roxas) had people ask him truths instead of dares (Axel figured it was because the girls tended to have them kiss, some infatuation they had).

All of a sudden he went tumbling onto the floor as he came in contact with someone who had a bigger build then his own (not that it was hard, but this time they were a little stronger than him). Xemnas. Oh great, that guy wouldn't stop talking until he got about fifty different apologies in possibly five different languages. Okay, so that would never happen, because Axel could barely manage to pass the one language class that he was taking. He waited as Xemnas turned around, a permanent scowl plastered on his face. Just when he went to say something, Axel mumbled and apology and stepped around him, heading down the hallway. The creepy senior could go fuck himself for all he cared. Seriously, anyone could go do that right now. Even Roxas. Stupid sophomore. Stupid underclassman. Stupid school. Stupid dad for making him go to this stupid school.

Axel sighed and stopped walking. He was getting mad over the smallest little thing. So what if Roxas didn't want to go with him? He'd just find someone else. Like a girl or something. That would make the kid jealous, he was sure. Or he would hate him more. Either way he was going to that damn dance and having a good time. And at least one dance with Roxas, whether the kid wanted it or not. Hm... Now he just had to go find Larxene.

2

Roxas didn't stop running from Axel until he reached his destination, not realizing the door was closed and running right into it. Luckily Riku and Sora were directly behind him, otherwise he would've had a very sore rear. Riku went to ask what was wrong, as he pushed him back onto his feet, but Roxas hurriedly opened the door and ran to his seat. Riku wouldn't follow in, as he was a senior and had different classes. However, Sora was right on his tail and didn't even care that the teacher had started lecturing. He sat down in the seat next to Roxas and pulled it right up next to him. Roxas did his best to ignore the fact that his brother was right there, staring at him and trying to scare an answer out of him. They didn't even need to ask each other what they wanted to know. Somehow they always managed to read the question the second the other was thinking it and next to them, but Roxas couldn't answer. Sora had been getting angry every time he started complaining about Axel. No one else got it... No one else knew why he didn't like being chased around by the older male.

Sora stayed that way for the whole class, ignoring the teacher whenever he asked Sora to move his seat back to it's original position. He made it very hard for Roxas to actually concentrate on the class and keep from saying what was wrong. But how could he tell Sora that he didn't want to go to the dance with Axel and he'd slapped him because of it? Okay, so he'd really slapped Axel because of the 'let's go to my room afterwards' comment. That one he probably hadn't even meant, because he'd seen Axel go on dates before and come back alone, even after saying something about his room while asking them out. Most of the time he didn't even go on a second date. Then again, that had been before he admitted to being gay and he actually attempted to date girls for whatever stupid reason he could think of.

"Roxas, talk to me." Sora grabbed his arm before he could leave the room. "What's wrong with you and why are you running away?"

Roxas had to keep himself from glaring at his twin (though he personally thought they couldn't be more different) and hitting him too. He just wanted to be left alone and... That was his defensive side. "Don't worry about it. Just... I gotta go to the library, Sora, let go."

"I'm worried. You ran into a _door,_ Roxas, a door. How many times in a year do you run into a door?" Sora began escorting him out of the classroom and heading for the library. "You only get like me when you get aggravated or worried about something. So spill, I've got the time."

"No you don't! You've got class this period, you don't have any time." Roxas didn't want to go through this, not right now. This was just... Too early on to talk about it. He probably had been wrong for slapping Axel and he was probably going to regret it one way or another, but still. How was he supposed to be able to deal with it? The guy had pretty much offered him his bed, and Roxas didn't want it.

"Roxas, stop trying to—"

"I can't talk about it right now. I'll talk to you later."

He pulled out of Sora's grasp and ran down the hallway. Sora would probably hear it from someone else by the time he was ready to talk about it, which would make it easier or harder to talk to him, depending on how mad Sora was at him. He could deal with a mad Sora, though. It was a mad Axel that he would have trouble with. Seeing as the guy was pretty much a walking fireball and had a lot of trouble not flipping out at people when he was angry. He was probably yelling at every person that he came across. Roxas almost smiled, but stopped. He hated Axel. At least he hated the way that Axel acted towards him now that everyone knew he was gay. It was almost as if the second Roxas didn't want as much to do with the guy (who everyone seemed to be instantly attracted to), he wanted to chase him around and date him. Why? Roxas wasn't really sure. Axel had everything that he needed. He was popular and had a ton of people chasing after him; both girls and guys. Hell, even Saix wouldn't stop staring at him and he had some sort of stick up his ass that told him not to like anyone. Unlike Roxas who had pretty much isolated himself from the rest of the school. He wanted to apologize to a lot of the people that he wasn't talking to anymore, but for a majority of the people it was too late. They had moved on and were completely different from the people he'd been friends with.

He opened the doors to the library and stepped inside. He loved how almost no one was here. It was huge, too, so even if there were a lot of people he could always find some sort of corner to hide in and do whatever he wanted. Most of the time he read or even did his homework, but at the same time he was thinking. This was where he came when he needed to figure something out. And right now, he sure as hell needed to figure something out. Merlin, the old librarian, never really cared where he sat so long as he was quiet about it. And he was always quiet about it, so there was really no problem. Then again, Merlin had a hard time telling anyone no, that's what Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine were for. They always patrolled the library during their free periods. A group of girls that you never wanted to mess with. Yuffie and Rikku would take you down without a second thought and be hyper about it, Paine would just kill you with a look, and Yuna, being sweet and lovable to everyone, just convinced you to be good (until she walked away).

Roxas had heard somewhere that the library used to be a ballroom, back when the building had belonged to a wealthy Lord. They made it into a school after he died tragically, or something like that. It was the usual 'great Lord of the castle dies and haunts the place for the rest of eternity' story. They said the library was his favorite spot, so that's what he haunted. Then again, they also said that there were secret passageways in the library and he hadn't found any. Everyone exaggerated things so much, it was ridiculous.

He found a corner in the back and pulled a book off of the shelf. After memorizing the two books that came before and after it, he sat down and started reading, not really paying attention to the words, but more or less thinking of everything that was on his mind. Hayner was the first thing that he thought about. He'd gotten mad over the stupidest thing, as usual. He'd thrown his temper tantrum and hadn't spoken to his best friend yet. He couldn't even remember why he'd gotten mad, but it hadn't just cost him one friend, it had cost him three. Pence and Olette wouldn't look at him, never mind speak to him. He guessed that they were on Hayner's side for the fact that he'd kept his cool if nothing else. So now there was Sora and there was the Organization. Axel had asked him to join and he'd done so gladly, being apart of the mob that wanted to be Axel's friend really bad. However, that was the last time he'd accept anything from Axel, and it wasn't because he was gay. No, that part didn't bother Roxas, he'd just began getting distant and worried after he learned about it, though he wasn't sure exactly why. All he knew was... That was when Axel started actually taking an intimate interest in him. That scared him even more, but he had his reasons for that.

He put the book down and pulled a picture out of his backpack. He always carried it around with him now. It showed a spiky-haired, blue-eyed blonde hugging a brunette. He couldn't believe that it had already been five years now... And Sora couldn't remember a thing. No one told him either; it was better that way. But Roxas knew, and Roxas hated that he knew. All he wanted to do was forget.

3

The meeting had finally ended, so Axel could snag Roxas and apologize for earlier. Make sure Roxas knew that he hadn't meant anything bad by it. He had just been doing some friendly joking around, that was all. He was going to be a man and talk to Roxas, and if Roxas could be a man and talk back, then he was going to be okay. See, if Hayner would just talk to Roxas than everything would be okay, but both of them were so stubborn... They needed a major kick in the ass to get moving. He walked over to Roxas and grabbed his arm. The younger male looked tired, but Axel didn't care. That just meant there was less of a chance the he would get slapped for touching him. However, before he could even say a word, Roxas was speaking.

"Sorry... For slapping you, I mean. You... You didn't deserve that for just asking me to the dance. I could've just said 'no' and been done with it." Roxas couldn't believe that he'd actually apologized to Axel. He could count the number of times he'd done the apologizing on his hands, and they'd all been to his mother or to Sora. So why was Axel so different than everyone else? Well, Roxas could list a lot of things that made Axel different from everyone else, but none of them explained why he'd get an apology. Most of them just explained why he was so weird.

Axel stood there, not sure what to say, which wasn't like him. Roxas... apologized to him? Well, good, he hadn't felt like apologizing anyways. He, uh, wasn't in the mood anymore. However, he was in the mood to hold a friendly conversation with him, so that he could do. "Eh, forget about it. It never happened. Well it did, but we'll try to think it didn't."

He put an arm around Roxas shoulder and he felt the younger boy tense up. He wanted to say something like "I'm not going to bite you", but Demyx interrupted him with a jumping squeal of doom (and by that he meant that he got totally knocked down by the assault that was laid upon him by his friend). Roxas ended up going down with him, landing face down on the floor with Axel and Demyx piled on top of him. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but he'd been in worse. He was soon losing oxygen and coughing, but Demyx didn't seem to notice and Axel was too busy trying to keep himself up to notice that he was practically sitting on him. Demyx was just happily clinging to the red-head's neck, not noticing poor Roxas on the bottom. All in all he was pretty much being ignored.

"Axel, Axel, guess what!" Demyx exclaimed, squeezing Axel even tighter than before. Now he was starting to choke.

"W-what? L-lose your virginity to a hamster?" He managed to say before he lost all of his air.

"No! Sick!" Demyx finally let go and got off of Axel, allowing Axel to breathe and get off of Roxas. It took until then to realize the position that they'd been in. Axel grinned when he saw Roxas's face all red, though he knew it was from the fact that he'd been unable to breathe for a period of time there. "'Member how I was gonna ask Xiggy to the dance? 'Member?!"

"Ouch, Dem, yes. I remember." Axel winced as Demyx tugged on his arm. He grabbed onto Roxas's arm to keep himself from falling over. "Did he say yes?"

"No! He said no, which was really depressing! So I was talking to Zexion about it because he, er, 'listens' and everything, right? And I asked him if he was going and he said no! I couldn't believe that he wasn't going. So then I started talking about all of the people he could make fun of for being so happy and wearing stupid things so he said he'd go! And I'm gonna go with him! Well, not with him with him, but he said it wouldn't be fun without someone to make fun of them with and I offered to go. Now that I think about it he didn't exactly say 'yes', he just kinda growled, 'fine, I'll go', before leaving the room, but he's still going and I still kinda sorta have a date! Even if he's emo and I don't really like him that way. I'm still sad that Xiggy said no, but I think it'll be easier to get over it if I go to the dance!" Demyx finally stopped talking and both Axel and Roxas looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They knew Demyx could talk, but _damn_. They didn't think he could go on like that without a single breath. Besides, this was Zexion they were talking about. He wasn't actually going with Demyx to make fun of people with him. As a matter of fact, he'd probably try to ditch Demyx and find Fuu or Paine or one of the two. Then that left open exactly why Zexion had agreed to go with him. The only explanation was that Paine and Fuu were either going with someone or weren't going at all.

Demyx looked absolutely confused as to what was so funny. "That's great Dem. You, Mr. Happy, is going to go to Friday's dance with Mr. Emo; that's just great. And priceless." Axel felt like he was going to die.

"I don't see what's so funny about it! I mean, at least I'm not going with Larxene when I don't even like girls! I mean, that's funny. I was surprised she didn't kill you in the hallway." Axel winced. He felt Roxas pull his arm out of his grasp, though he had only been holding on for the hell of it.

"Y-you're going with Larxene? So earlier, you weren't really serious?" Axel looked at Roxas, who had that look on his face again, the one that said he was irritated, but wasn't going to blow up. Demyx covered his mouth, remembering that he wasn't supposed to let Roxas know. He mouthed a sorry to Axel before running off towards their room. Roxas had actually been forgiving Axel for what he'd said, because he'd mentally _told_ himself he didn't mean anything by any of it, but that didn't mean he believed it. But now it just... He hated being a joke. What if he'd said yes? Or maybe Axel knew he wasn't going to say yes? Oh this was stupid, it was Axel for crying out loud. He didn't even like the guy that way. They were just friends. "Demyx is right, that's definitely funnier than him going with Zexion. At least he's into guys."

Axel sighed as the anger seemed to wane and he actually seemed sincere about what he said, but it was still there. He had to be careful about what he said. "Yeah, uh... I was serious about earlier, but I figured you slapping me meant no, so I asked Larxene 'cause I knew she wasn't going to go with anyone. Marluxia's off on that trip, y'know? They can't hook up or anything. So I didn't want to leave her to go alone. But if you're reconsidering my offer, without the bedroom, then I can hook her up with someone else."

"No way! I'm not going with you," Roxas laughed and walked away, leaving Axel to stand there frowning. That kid was a damn tease and he was going to get him for it. If he was irritated, then it was more so because he asked someone so quickly than for the fact that he actually asked someone. Or maybe because he was afraid he'd been toyed with and, even though he didn't want to go, he didn't like that. Ugh, he was like a friggin' puzzle that Axel just couldn't figure out. What would it take to get Roxas to trust him and let him take him to a silly little dance?

4

Sora squeaked as he felt himself lifted off of the ground. He turned his head and nearly kissed a laughing Riku (something that would've been extremely awkward for the both of them). He blushed and turned his head back, facing the door of their shared room. He kicked, trying to get the older boy to let go of him. "Riku! Put me down! Now!" He laughed as Riku tickled him and he tried harder to get down. The silver-haired boy put him down and opened the door to their room. The reason his hair was silver? Oh, that was a teenage fad gone wrong. However, it got him a lot of popularity with the girls, something that wasn't always a good thing (unless of course you wanted to know something, they were pretty good for that).

"So how many girls asked you to go to the dance with them today, Sora?" He always teased the brunette like that, because there was only one girl that ever asked Sora to the prom. Everyone else (except for Riku) seemed to get that the only person Sora seemed to be interested in lately was Riku himself. If Riku wasn't going the movies, you wouldn't get Sora there. If Riku wasn't going to the dances, Sora wouldn't be going either. If Riku wasn't going to sit at that table during lunch, then Sora most certainly wasn't going to sit there. If Riku wasn't there during lunch, then Sora stuck to Roxas and nobody dared talk to Sora while Roxas was around.

"Shut up, you know that Kairi asked me and that she was the only one. I hate having to turn her down, but I don't want to bring her and, y'know, have her think that there's something more than that friendship between us. I'd feel even worse if I really hurt her, y'know?" Riku nodded and shoved Sora inside, regretting he asked before they were inside. The brunette could stand in one place for hours at a time and talk about the same subject. "What about you? How many of the girls asked you? Did you beat your record for first day?"

"Nope, same number as last year, 17. I don't get why they all want to go with me. I turn them down every year and it's me and you going together, but, well, not together. We dance with who we feel like dancing with. We have the free exploration of the dance floor and all." He dropped his bag onto the floor and then plopped down onto his bed. "I hear Axel asked Roxas and then Roxas slapped him. What is your brother's problem with dating people? Remember when Kairi asked you out and he had a cow? It had nothing to do with him, and even though you said no he gave you this whole lecture about teen dating."

"So that's what he was so upset about... 'Member when he ran into the door? I'm guessing that's why. Wow, he's such an overreacter. Unless Axel said something perverted that I'm not aware of. In that case I guess he was slightly justified." Sora laughed. The thought of Axel saying something to Roxas and Roxas flipping out was a funny image in his head. "So I guess it's going to be the same routine this year as every other year, huh? You and I go alone, but hang out and Roxas just... Doesn't go?"

"Actually... I wanted to change that up a bit." Riku looked over at Sora, who was giving him a confused look. "I was thinking... We go together."

**/End Prologue and Three Months Later**

**A/N: **

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay, so enough with the psychotic laughter. I just felt like ending it there. XD Seems like the best ending ever. I've got this whole idea of at least having one couple get together each chapter at any point in the chapter (I have this freedom, y'know?), with the last ones to get together being Axel and Roxas. Which means... I may have to drag that out a loooong ways. I can do it, I have confidence in myself. Though I really didn't like certain parts of this chapter... They were corny and not good. XD

But what's wrong with Roxy?! Why won't he fall for Axel's manly charms?! And what's with the picture?! You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Roxas: She's using me for her evil deeds and plots. . She's manipulating me to make me do whatever she wants.

I'm not _that_ underhanded. O.O;

Roxas: Whatever. . Er, we sincerely hope that you liked this chapter and... Click that button if you wanna. It's an icky button. I wouldn't touch it. It's got Axel germs. . 

Thanks for reading! 3


	2. Dancing With The Enemy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Well, I own the game in the sense that I bought it from the store, but I don't own the characters and such. . (I also own a really cute hand-made heartless that was made by Aerith. 333)

**Warning**: I think I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but this is definitely a shounen-ai fic (ha, as if that wasn't obvious). So therefore you just... DO A JIG! It'll either distract you from reading it or spur you to read further on, but do so at your own risk. There's probably also minor cussing on the Organization's part, because we love them.

**A/N**: YAY! Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**: Dancing With the Enemy

---

Roxas was rudely woken up by his brother bursting through the door of his dorm room and pouncing on him. He heard squealing and felt himself being crushed before he could say 'no' or even react. Sora was saying something that he couldn't quite understand, but he sure wanted to. He wanted to know what was sooo important that he had to barge in at 4 o'clock in the morning. And what the hell was he doing up anyway? Roxas groaned. He still had another hour of sleep to go through and Sora just took it away! He was one of those people that once he was up, he wasn't going back to bed. He fell out of bed as Sora rolled a little to far to the right and let go in an attempt to save himself from the same fate. He groaned and then thanked some unseen God for keeping him from hitting his head on the small table beside his desk. Not that he was deeply religious or anything, it was just habit.

"Roxas, Roxas guess what, guess what!" It was then that Roxas realized that Demyx and Sora had the same tendencies when they were excited about something. This was just great...

"Uh... I give up, what?" He wasn't like Axel. He wasn't going to ask his twin if he'd lost his virginity to a hamster, that was just sick.

"Aw, you're not fun! Oh well, I'm gonna tell you anyway just because I love you _that_ much." Sora grabbed him and pulled him back onto the bed, then laid them both down and clung to him.

"Oh joy..."

"Hey, anyway, whatever. Be a party pooper. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can ruin my mood for the rest of this week, no, the rest of this year. Unless something really horrible happens to one of you guys, because I love you all and would be devastated. Anyway, so last night Riku and I had our usual talk about the dance, right? We were going on and teasing each other about how many (or few) girls actually asked us and so forth." He took a breather, something Demyx hadn't bothered to do, but probably should've. "And I said something about it being the same as every time before it, him and I going alone, doing what we want. And you know what he said?!"

"Uh... Yes?" He wasn't awake enough for guessing games. He could barely make out exactly what Sora was talking about, never mind actually hold a conversation with him.

"No! He said no! And then—"

"Is no the favorite answer this week? Because everyone seems to be saying it." He rubbed his eyes and turned to rest his head on Sora's arm.

"Don't interrupt me! So then after he said that, he asked me to the dance! I said yes, of course, because this has been my goal for like, ever. And then he said that he wanted to go other places with me, not just to the dance. So we're officially dating now! Isn't that great?" He was hoping that Roxas would say yes and not flip out like the time that Kairi had asked him. That had been pretty bad.

"Yeah, great. Wonderful. You have a boyfriend now, go. . . . . Wait. What?" Roxas was awake now and sitting up. He looked down at Sora who had his usual goofy grin on his face. How could he say no to that face? Ugh, he was just gonna have to bite it back. Besides, this wasn't his business. "Oh, yeah, it's great, Sora. I mean, you've wanted to go out with Riku for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Are you sure it's okay?" Sora had dropped the grin once Roxas bolted up, afraid that he was going to get another lecture.

"It's fine. Why wouldn't it be? It's not like I can control every aspect of your life, right?" Roxas ruffled his twin's hair and then laid back down. "Now go and let me get a little more sleep, alright? I'll be more excited and awake later."

"Alright!" Sora crawled over Roxas and got out of the bed. So long as Roxas didn't have a cow, everything was alright. That was the goal he'd been working towards. Okay, now step number two, actually getting him to accept the whole thing for _real_. Sora could tell Roxas didn't like it. That, at least, was written plain out on his face. So he'd try and get him to be okay with it, or maybe even talk about why he wasn't. Either way, Roxas was going to like this whether he wanted to or not.

---

Well this was just peachy. Roxas walked through the hallways, running his hand through his hair and sighing. Sora and Riku were dating now, and he couldn't say no. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Riku that he could pick out, and he wasn't his brother's keeper. Despite what anyone else may think, he couldn't, and wouldn't, rule over Sora's life. He wanted to, but that wouldn't be right. Sora just didn't understand why he was so cautious about dating and hanging out with people after school and on the weekends, and why he would never got a party, even if it was just for someone's birthday. He was antisocial, that was what everyone said. Well, that was just fine. He was antisocial, and to him it was for good reason. But that was besides the point.

He thought about people that he could ask to go with him to the dance, girls of course, but couldn't really think of anyone who would want to. Olette would go with either Pence or Hayner, probably Pence seeing as Hayner seemed to be acting a little odd in the female department, last Roxas knew. Then again, they weren't speaking anymore. He sighed and leaned against the lockers. Why was this year going so horribly wrong for him? They had only a few months left to go before they were home free to either go home, or stay here, but wander into town from time to time. Roxas already knew that he couldn't go home, things weren't going so well there. Sora would go with Riku on their summer trip to the beach, but this time they'd be dating and thinking about... having sex. There was one person he knew was staying here, but he didn't want to be around him.

Axel. Speaking of the red-head, Roxas was a little annoyed with him. Sure, he'd blown off the whole Larxene thing, it wasn't like it was really any of his business anyway. He had this habit of getting into other people's and then getting yelled at. He couldn't stop it, though. He just kept getting worried about people. Not that he was worried about Axel! That's why he wasn't getting into it. Because he wasn't worried. Yeah.

Out of nowhere Roxas felt a shove to his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was he found someone he detested more than Axel or even Xemnas (because Xemnas wasn't really a bad guy, just a little creepy). Seifer was standing there with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Roxas had always been able to deal with him and his taunting before, having Hayner right there to back him up. But now it was always Axel coming to his rescue and all that did was make Seifer make fun of him even more. It was times like these that Roxas wished he could make himself invisible. But what did Seifer want with him now? After all, he hadn't said anything horribly stupid to him since last Friday.

"They don't allow people to sleep in the hallways. What happened, lose your room?" Seifer felt mighty proud of himself for saying something that even a seven-year-old could come up with.

"No, I —" That was when it happened. His "knight in shining armor" came running to his rescue.

"He was meeting me by my locker, stupid, now keep moving." Roxas glared at Axel and turned away from the small group that had gathered in front of him. Great, next time Seifer caught him someplace that there was sure to be no Axel he was going to hit him until he broke into a million pieces.

He sighed when he heard the footsteps of Seifer and his gang diminish down the hallway. "How many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ doing that?"

"Hey, cutie, don't blame me. You were in front of my locker and I figured I'd do a good deed. If I'm not wanted, just say so and I'll go." Of course he didn't mean that. He always said it but never left. It almost annoyed Roxas just as much as his annoying come-ons. "Now why exactly _did_ you decide to pass out in front of my locker? Want me to hold your hand on the way to class."

Roxas scowled and began walking down the hall. "The day I hold hands with you in the hallway is the day Sora loses his virginity." He hoped that wouldn't be too soon, because holding Axel's hand in the hallway was not something he wanted to do. And besides, if the kid was dating Riku they _had_ to take it slow, right? Riku was the cautious type when it came to something like that, wasn't he? He wasn't really sure anymore. Just like he wasn't really sure who was grabbing onto his hand until he followed what was attached to the unwanted appendage to the face of its owner. He was disappointed to see that it was Axel who had stalked him down the hallway.

"Well, I guess Sora's gonna lose his virginity today." He held on tightly as Roxas tried to pull his hand away. "And call me up on sexual harassment, it ain't really gonna make a difference on my record."

"Don't make a habit of it..." He finally gave up and let Axel hold onto his hand without struggling. Ooh, he was going to kill someone one of these days. Especially if this kept going on.

---

Friday came quickly, and with it the excitement of the dance. Demyx was on particular person who's mood wouldn't be knocked down. He followed Zexion around more than usual, sitting by him at lunch when he normally sat by himself, sitting near him in a class if he was allowed, and spending a lot of time in his room after school (though no one was sure if that was because Zexion shared a room with Xigbar, or if he was truly there for Zexion). Either way, Zexion felt crowded. Demyx was starting to strangle all of the space he'd had before, which also took away from his private time. Something about it seemed okay, while another side of him wanted Demyx to lay off for five minutes. But it didn't seem like he'd even get the twenty minutes for changing by himself...

"So today Axel _really_ got in trouble. Well, not with the teachers, just with Roxas. He's been really perverted all week, so I guess he deserved it, but geez. The kid dump a whole bottle of water over his head. It was funny, though, because he was all, 'Here, use this to cool off and get rid of your "problem"'. So I dunno if Axel made a sick joke about penises or what, but yeah. Too bad I had to hear it from someone else, though. Sometimes it sucks having a different lunch from them." Why was he talking so much lately? Normally he'd take a break or something (or wouldn't talk at all if Xigbar was in the room), but this week he'd been waiting a good deal longer to take breaths in-between sentences. "Hey, ya almost done in there? It ain't like this is the prom."

And it wasn't, it was more like a semi-formal. Thus why Demyx had on a soft blue dress shirt, with black dress pants. He had left his jacket somewhere on Zexion's bed, and didn't really care much at that point in time. He just wanted to see what Zexion was going to wear! The older male was known for the darker colors, though not just black. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Demyx swore that his heart had stopped beating in his chest. He never thought someone could look so good in a tuxedo, but Zexion had the perfect colors! He had a grey-ish blue dress shirt on (to match his hair, Demyx guessed), a few shades darker than Demyx's own and his pants and jacket were a deep red, almost too dark to tell it was red. The only black part of the entire outfit was the flower that he had tucked neatly into the front pocket of his jacket. Demyx mentally slapped himself, and came out of his daydream. He liked Xigbar, Zexion and himself were just going together to make fun of people. Sure they'd hung out a lot this week, but Zexion didn't like him that way either!

_Xigbar, Xigbar, Xigbar, oh God, this isn't working. This... This isn't happening. I'm sleeping in class. That's right. I'm sleeping in class and having the oddest dream ever. _He stood up, and ran over to Zexion, walking all the way around him. "Who knew those colors actually went together? You look really good."

"Don't hit on me." Why was he so blunt? Demyx pouted and grabbed his jacket off the bed before following Zexion to the door.

"Why can't I compliment? That's not hitting on you!" He walked into the hallway and waited for Zexion to lock the room up before they could go to the dance.

"Don't make me do something out of character to prove my point."

"What's with all the rules?! I —"

Zexion turned away from the door, grabbed the front of Demyx's shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Demyx wasn't exactly sure what was going on. First they were arguing about rules and then they were kissing like they were actually a _couple_. Didn't he just go over with himself a few seconds ago that he liked Xigbar? If that was the case, then why was his kissing Zexion back? Not that Zexion actually meant this kiss, this had to be that 'out of character' thing that he'd been talking about before. It was pretty out of character, but Demyx wasn't so sure that he wanted to force him back _into _ character. Just as he was starting to really get into it, Zexion pulled away, took Demyx's hand, and began walking down the hallway.

"Does this mean I can hit on you now?"

"No."

"Dammit."

---

Roxas couldn't believe it. He had to be the happiest person on earth right now. Sora and Riku were somewhere off dancing together, and that wasn't even bothering him. Nope. Axel wasn't going to ruin his evening either, though he hadn't seen the red-head since that morning and he wasn't planning on making a point to see him either. Right now he was too busy hanging out with Hayner and the gang. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but at some point in time they both started talking to each other at the same time. After taht Olette and Pence had followed suit. Now all of them sat at one of the tables, Olette being the best looking out of all of them with her light purple spring dress. They only had traditional black and white tuxedos. Oh well, they were having too much fun to really care. They spent the first half an hour looking at everyone come in and commenting on their attire. Some people went overboard while others looking like they'd just stepped out of a garbage can.

The next hour the spent talking about what had been going on and how stupid the argument actually was. It was a growing point for Roxas, showing that he was starting to be able to get over things. He tried not to think that it'd started with Axel, but he knew that it had. He still hadn't seen the redhead and was actually starting to wonder where he was. He tried to stop thinking about it, though, knowing full well that he was with Larxene somewhere and that they wouldn't do anything. Not that it mattered if they did, because Roxas didn't like Axel that way. That was the most ridiculous thought he'd ever had.

"Earth to Roxas, you still in there?" He looked over at Hayner when he heard his name.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah." He sighed and looked at the table. Why wasn't this going the way he'd planned? Instead of chatting it up with Hayner all night like he had planned he was wondering why the hell Axel wasn't around. So what if he'd actually stayed home? Did he ever go to dances anyway? "So, um... What're we gonna do now?"

"I dunno. Olette and Pence just went off to get something to drink and Namine got bored or something 'cause she went off somewhere..." Hayner was looking around the room, like he was actually trying to spot someone.

"What's up with you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and rested his head on the table.

"Seifer's been stalking me all week. Like, not the 'I'm gonna beat you up' stalking, either. More like the 'I'm gonna _sex_ you up' stalking. That's not the kind of attention I want from him." He put his chin on his hand and frowned. "It's like Axel stalking you, but worse because you know he can kick your ass if you do something he doesn't like, or don't cooperate."

"Um... Yeah. Axel's not exactly going to kill me for saying no. He'll just try and try again. Whoever came up with that anyway? When you're annoying the shit outta someone it should be 'try and then leave them the fuck alone'."

Hayner laughed and Roxas smiled. It was kinda nice that everyone had walked away. It gave Hayner and him a little more make up time and even though it seemed like they didn't need it, he was sure that they did. Neither of them remembered exactly what was said (they didn't want to either), but they knew it was hurtful. All of a sudden, without any warning, Roxas felt arms wrap around him from behind and Hayner was on the floor laughing. Roxas frowned, knowing exactly who it was. How come he showed up once he was having a good time and stopped thinking about him?!

"Evening, cutie." Axel whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. He hated it when Axel went anywhere near his ear, because that was his only weakness. Not that the red-head needed to know that, and Roxas wasn't about to tell him, however, Hayner was opening his mouth to say something and Roxas wasn't sure what he was going to spew.

"Careful, Axel, don't wanna make him into a puddle." Dammit. If that wasn't a hint enough, then Roxas didn't know what was.

"No, no I don't. That's later. Once I lose the woman." He could feel Axel smirking next to his ear and growled. He wasn't going anywhere with that... that... Whatever Axel was to him. He couldn't think right now. Axel was dangerously close to his ear. Damn him! "But I want a dance with this blonde beauty if you don't mind, Hayner."

Roxas gave Hayner a "you better tell him no" look before turning to glare at Axel. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Roxas's mouth dropped open and he stared at Hayner. What was up with _that_? Was he betraying their friendship. Why would he do that to him? Was he trying to get back at him for the argument?! This was just cruel and unusual punishment.

"Thanks." Axel picked Roxas up and brought him onto the dance floor. "Well, I finally got you. Can't run away from me now, can you?"

"Shut up."

---

Demyx had been enjoying himself for a while, but now he was kind of bored. No one else was walking in, and they'd made fun of everyone at least three times by now. Not to mention he still couldn't get that kiss off of his mind. Where had that come from exactly? Probably just to shut him up. Why did people only do things to shut him up? Heh, maybe because all he did was talk on and on... He pouted and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He hated being teased, and Zexion had been doing a good job all night. He wasn't anything like Xigbar, who Demyx was pretty sure he still liked, but he had this quality about him that drew Demyx to him. Maybe it was his sassy 'can't touch this' attitude. It made Demyx _want_ to touch him. But that sounded dirty! Well, that _was_ the point of touching someone, especially another guy. It was kinda dirty, but for some reason most of the Organization was into that sort of thing.

That kiss was confusing and causing him problems. Like, was this horrible to all of a sudden have an interest in someone else? It wasn't like it was right off the bat. He'd known Zexion for a long time, and this week they'd be around each other a lot. Well, it was more like Demyx forced himself of Zexion all the time, but so long as he wasn't _too _loud, Zexy didn't seem to mind. Well, not all of the time anyway. Sometimes he got aggravated if he was trying to read a really good book and Demyx was craving attention. Despite his rough and cold exterior, Zexion was there and listened to him about Xigbar. It almost made him wonder why he was chasing Xiggy and not Zexion. He couldn't remember a time when Xigbar had been there about a problem he was having... But Zexion tended to pop up whenever he needed.

"What're you spacing out on?" Zexion sounded pretty annoyed and that was what caught Demyx's attention. Was he jealous because Demyx wasn't paying attention to him? That seemed weird seeing as he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the week." Demyx smiled and Zexion just continued to frown, as if he didn't approve of reflecting on the week that they'd had. "Heh, I had more fun with you than Xigbar! It's kinda weird, seeing as I'm supposed to have this huge crush on him."

"It could be that you weren't to busy trying not to stutter that we— I mean, you had a better time." Demyx stared at Zexion, wondering if he'd just heard right. When he was sure that he had, he grinned.

"We? So you're admitting that you had fun, too, Zexy?!" He heard the other boy growl and laughed. It was the nickname more than the realization that he'd enjoyed himself, even if it was only a little bit.

"Hmph. What did I tell you about calling me 'Zexy'? And hitting on me isn't allowed." Demyx blinked. How, in the last few minutes of their conversation, had he hit on him? If he kissed him, or outwardly commented on his appearance, or something like that... That would be hitting on him. But all he had said was that they were having fun! How did that classify?

"I wasn't hitting — mmph!" He was cut off with a kiss again, and his eyes went wide. Was this just going to be the popular way to shut him up now? He hoped not everyone did it, because now he was sure he was only going to enjoy it if it were Zexion. His lips were so soft, and pouty. It was kinda cute. Demyx smiled as he kissed his friend back, wondering exactly what this meant for them both. Would they continue kissing in secluded corners for the rest of their life? In empty hallways? Everywhere no one would see them. _But I don't think I'd mind... 'Cause it's Zexion, and that's how he is_, Demyx thought to himself.

When the finally broke for air, Zexion was still frowning, but his lips were a little puffy from the kiss, and he was out of breath. _What did I just do?_ He was a little angry with himself. Here he is telling Demyx not to hit on him, but he kept kissing him! What was up with that? Every time Demyx opened his mouth, that was what he wanted to do. It wasn't that he wanted him to shut up, he'd long since gotten over the fact that Demyx talked a lot. No, Zexion did it because he could see that tongue, and he wanted it. He felt his face turning red at the realization. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to him. No, he was the calm and collected one that could resist these sorts of temptations. Obviously not, seeing as he was kissing Demyx again once he had enough air. It wasn't the blonde's fault this relationship was going so fast... Zexion had been staring for a while, silently taking him in. As much as his talking should've been a turn off, that just made him like Demyx even more. It gave him personality.

Oh, what was this world coming to?

---

At a table, not to far from the two lover boys, sat four girls. Of course, they weren't oblivious as to what was going on, they'd been watching the two all week for any sign of... well, this. Kairi, Namine, Olette, and Yuffie sat a table, giggling like mad. Yuffie had already gotten the sufficient amount of pictures that she needed for this. Whenever someone asked them about their boyxboy obsession, they could only reply with 'it's a girl thing'. Except for Namine, who really didn't know what she was doing with the other three. Pictures had been taken of the two 'secret lovers' as well as a couple of the school's other favorite couples. It was mostly Yuffie taking the pictures, who could do things without being seen.

Riku and Sora had been the first victims, when they were found holding hands in the hallway, and then while sharing their first real kiss when they were dancing to a slow song. The next victims were Xemnas and Saix, though they were completely unaware that Yuffie had captured their groping/make-out session. Yuffie grumbled something about posting it everywhere and completely humiliating them. It wasn't a couple that she exactly supported. "Assholes like them don't deserve happiness" was how she thought about it.

"So who's next on your list, oh great one?" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Axel and Roxas." Yuffie grinned. The two weren't an official couple, but she could definitely make it look that way. Roxas was still in denial (and kind of a sour puss) so he wasn't going along with it very well, but they'd get the picture. Tonight was the night. Axel wouldn't be able to resist himself, she was sure of it.

"But they aren't—"

"I know! But they're dancing right now. What do you think they'll do _after_ that?"

---

Roxas wasn't happy to say the least. He'd been taken away from his table to dance with the one person he hadn't wanted to deal with all night. Even if he had been obsessing over where he was, that was just more of a 'I hope he doesn't pop into view and leaves me alone' sort of obsession. But now Axel had his arms firmly around his waist, and he had long since placed his cheek against Roxas's. It was embarrassing and probably gave everyone the impression that he'd given in. Which he _hadn't_. He was far from giving into Axel's sexual advances, and the pout on his face was proof of that. Every now and then he glanced at Hayner and saw his friend snickering. Pence had returned, but Olette still wasn't back. Both of them were talking together and laughing. He wasn't sure if it was about him, but if he found out that it was... He was going to kill something.

"Hey, Roxy," He jumped a little as Axel all of a sudden spoke into his ear.

"What?" he snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this, and Axel was making this evening hard to bear.

"Why do you hate me so much? I get that you're all confused about your sexuality and you still aren't sure, but... Does that mean you have to be so sour towards me?" He looked at Axel, getting his mouth away from his ear and trying to see the expression on his face. He looked hurt and he definitely deserved an answer, but that was one he couldn't give.

"It's just... It's a history thing. Um... Just..." Okay, how was he going to get out of this one? "It's none of your business. I don't hate you, it's just how persistent you are and you won't give me space to breathe. I mean, what if something seriously traumatising had happened to me and you were causing old memories to resurface and causing me a whole lot of pain?"

Axel's mouth opened to say something, but he shut it again, smiling. Roxas pouted and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, as to keep himself from looking at that ass. Just a little ways off Yuffie was snapping pictures. Both saw the flash in their direction and looked around, absolutely confused, but the Great Ninja Yuffie was gone before they'd even really started looking for the source. Both boys looked at each other. Axel began laughing, and Roxas cracked a grin. The reason? It was just the irony of the situation and everything that was going on. Axel took Roxas by the hand and pulled him into the hallway. The younger boy had shot a 'help' look back at Hayner, but he was busy talking to Pence, and shoving Seifer away. Where was the red-head taking him?! And where was Larxene? He looked around and spotted her with Luxord. He shuddered at the thought of those to together. Her and Marluxia was bad enough, with all the devious things that creepy ass weirdo thought of. Luxord was even worse. His poker face was a face that he was constantly wearing and it was creepy as hell...

"Ax..." Roxas started, but he shut up when Axel had him against the wall.

"Listen, Rox, I don't know why you are the way you are, but I guess I wouldn't have you any other way. You wouldn't be you, right? But for some reason, ever since you found out I was gay and had this tiny crush on you, you've been avoiding my like the plague. You're my best friend and you won't even give me the time of day. It's no wonder why I'm constantly jumping and cornering you. I can't get you any other way. I want you to give me a chance, please." He ended his speech with a small, soft kiss on Roxas's lips. He had to resist the urge to ravage them and take off Roxas's clothes. He was obviously being held back by something, and until he found out what that something was... He had to take baby steps, right?

"Roxas?" Both boys snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Axel was thoroughly pissed off that someone interrupted his moment, and Roxas wasn't sure how he felt. He had been relieved at first, but upon seeing who the voice belonged to, his relief left him. _No, no... This can't be him. He's not here. I'm dreaming. Axel didn't kiss me, thankfully... Though if this is a dream, that'd be a little weird. This is more like a nightmare._

"Who the hell are you?" Axel asked, frowning. Roxas could tell that he wasn't happy.

"The name's Leon."

**/End Chapter 2**

**A/N**

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally got it done! It took a while and everything, which I'm really sorry about, but I had to put it down for a little while until I was sure I could do a good job. I haven't edited this chapter because... Well, I don't wanna look at the beginning and be as disgusted with it as I was with the first chapter. Originally I was going to re-write everything, but I figured I'd made you wait long enough. I'll make do with my crappy OOCness and... Yeah. .o; Just keep going! This chapter didn't turn out half as bad, I don't think. There's probably randomly missing words and whatnot, but, um... Yeah. -sigh-

So what's Roxas's problem with Leon, huh?

And... Uh, I'll get to Sora and Riku next chapter. XD This chapter I wanted to focus on Roxas and Axel, and the Zemyx action. Anyway, that's it for now! 3 This turned out to be almost nine pages. Though that's not as long as some people's chapters... I think 8-10 pages is a decent size for chapters. Maybe that's because that's all I seem to have the attention span for... ANYWAY! I'll make sure to get the third chapter done faster (I hope). I'm going to start work soon and whatnot, and school... So it'll be hectic, but I'll manage.


End file.
